mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 33
Psi: Wait, you said "three" more times, does that mean one of us are the "Alpha"? Morcubus laughs maniacally. Morcubus: Not exactly. We couldn't copy the original, so we had to split it. There are many fragments of the original Alpha, but you four, the last four, were the only powerful ones. Sky, you are the creativity of the Alpha. Josh, you are the logic. Violet is the intelligence. Omega: Intelligence? Sigma: Logic? Psi: Creativity? Delta: What am I? Morcubus: You are complicated. When the Alpha split, you were the last to come. You came from a bunch of different fragments. One of my colleagues believes that you are the memories of the Alpha. Psi: Well, what happened to the Alpha, and the other fragments? Delta closes his eyes and grimaces. Delta: I can answer that. They attempted to destroy all of the useless ones, but failed. Fearing what could happen next, they hid it, with another one of the failed experiments. Morcubus: That's partially right. We managed to destroy the Alpha, using an EMP device, which was the other failed experiment. You, Delta are the memories. The memory of the Alpha. You are not actually Delta, either. Omega, Sigma, Psi and Morcubus stand in a circle around Delta. Morcubus: You are the memory. You are Epsilon. A bright flashes, and Delta/Epsilon opens his eyes. Delta/'Epsilon': I. AM. EPSILON. Psi, Sigma, Omega and the other Sims, all crowded around Epsilon, who is laying down, look at each other. Tara: What? Epsilon: Sigma's the logic. Psi's the creativity. Omega's the intelligence. I am Epsilon: the memories. Jimmy: What? How? Epsilon: I had a memory flash. From when we all met.... except differently. Epsilon looks around. Epsilon: Hey, where's Juwon? Katrina: He's been gone for a long time. At that moment, a purple portal appears in the room, and Morcubus, now half-robotic, steps out. He makes a few squeaking sounds, and his new, robotic eye glows red. Morcubus: Where? Vic pulls out his beam sword, and Leaf and Blanky activate their guitar lasers, and Summer pulls out her pom-pom whip. Morcubus looks at the four, and fires a laser from his eye at them, knocking them back at a wall. Morcubus: Where is he? Katrina: Juwon? Morcubus: Yes. Katrina: We don't know!! Morcubus fires a laser at the wall, and jumps through the hole. Tara: That man, is insane. Annie runs over to Vic. Annie: Vic, you okay? Gold runs over to Summer. Gold: Summer, are you hurt? Amanda J. runs over to Leaf and Blanky. Amanda J.: Are you two okay!? Vic, Summer, Leaf, Blanky: Yeah, we're good. Morcubus runs toward a figure running at the same speed. They clash, and they fall over. Morcubus: Why did you do this to me, Juwon? Juwon: I did it, cause I needed to. Morcubus and Juwon clash again. Morcubus: You didn't need to. Juwon: If I didn't, then what would you do? Morcubus' cyborg eye glows red. Morcubus: I would've done this. Morcubus and Juwon clash one more time, and Juwon falls back.